Disney Villains' Last Words
Here is a list of Disney Villains who say their last words before getting defeated within the movies. List *Ursula: So much for true love! *Hades: I don't feel too good. I felt a little... fluuuuuuuuuusssssssssssshhhhhhed........ *Shan Yu: It looks like you're out of ideas. *Hopper: Are there a bunch of little girls in this one, too? Hello, girls. *Jackal: (screams) AHHHH!! A BADGER!!!! *Professor Ratigan: I won!! Ha ha ha! *Miles Axlerod: How did the tow truck figure it out? *Sykes: FAGIN!!!! *Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear: Where's your kid now, Sheriff?!!! *Sid Phillips: The toys! The toys are Alive!! Nice dolly... *Stinky Pete: You Idiots! Children destroy toys! You'll all be ruined! Forgotten! Spending eternity rotting in some landfill! No! No! NO!! *Scroop: Do say hello to Mr. Arrow. *Jafar (The Return of Jafar): My lamp! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! *Judge Doom: I'm melting! Melting! Whoa whoa whoa whoooooooaaaaaaaa...oh, no! *Lyle T. Rourke: Tired, Mr. Thatch? Well, that's a darn shame, 'cause I'm just getting warmed up! *Alameda Slim: It ain't over 'until the fat man sings! *AUTO: No. *Chick Hicks: What's wrong with everybody?! Ow! Where's the happiness!? Hey, this is the start of the Chick-era! *Cad Spinner: Are you going to do it or do I have to do it myself? (before credits) *Skinner: Who cooked the ratatouille?! I demand to know!! *Dr. Facilier: I promise I'll pay y'all back. I promise! *Clayton: Go ahead, shoot me. Be a man. *Percival C. McLeach: I whooped ya! I whooped ya all! You'll think twice before messing with Percival C. McLeach! *John Silver: Ha-ha, Jimbo, lad! When have I ever done otherwise? *Tony Perkis: *Meredith Blake: Excuse me? *Nome King: Posion...Posion to nomes. *Lord Belasco: *Lord Kelvin: I'll kill you! I'll have you for this, Fogg! *Evil Queen: I'll fix ya! I'll crush your bones! *Gaston: Let me go! Let me go! Please. don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything! *Judge Claude Frollo: And he shall smite the wicked, and plunge them into the fiery pit! *Shere Khan: (The Jungle Book) Stay out of this, you mangy fools! (The Jungle Book 2) Oh, no. *Ramsley: Yes! I tried to protect you. All these years I've sacrificed for you! But what would you understand of sacrifice, duty or honor? You love her! Well, damn you! Damn you all to Hell!!!! *Stromboli:(Singing) "I Buy a New Suit, & I Swing That Cane, I Eat The Fish, and I Drink Champagne, I got no strings on me." *Scar: No, l-let me explain! No, you don't understand! No, I didn't mean it! No, no!, I-I'm sorry that I Called You... Oh, no! *Zira: This is for you, Scar! No. Never. *Randall Boggs: Look at everyone's favorite scarer now, you stupid, pathetic waste! You've been Number One for too long, Sullivan! Now your time is up! And don't worry, I'll take good care of the kid *Henry J. Waternoose III: Wha-What are you doing? get your hands off of Me!, You Can't Arrest Me. I Hope You're Happy Sullivan. You've Destroyed This Company., Monsters Incorperated Is Dead! Where will everyone get their scream now? The energy crisis will only get worse because of You! *Darla: Fishy!!! *Charles F. Muntz: Enough!, I'm taking that Bird back with me, alive or dead! *Bowler Hat Guy: *Kazar: Top of The Food Chain, Ma! TOP OF THE FOOD CHAAAAAAAAAAAOOW... OW! Uh-Oh. *Foxy Loxy: *Emperor Zurg (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins): Curse You, Buzz Lightyear!!! *Governor Ratcliffe: Untie me at once. I'll have your heads for this! *Barbossa (Pirates of the Caribbean: at World's End): Why, I feel... cold. *Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End): Calypso! *Barnaby: This is Better! *Merlock: My tailsman!! *Kaa: (The Jungle Book 2) He is, He is!, I'd... I'd take you there myself, but I'm afraid I'd slow you down. Indigestion and all. *Morgana: NOOOOOOOOOO!!! *Queen of Hearts: Off of her head!! *Horned King: No! You'll not have me!! My power cannot die! Curse you!! No! NO!! *Sao Feng (Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End): Calypso... *Peg Leg Pete (Mickey, Doanld & Goofy: The Three Musketeers): I hate happy endings. *Master Control Program: *Sark: *Clu: *Syndrome: This isn't the end of it! I will get your son eventually! I'll get your son! Oh, no... *Carl Quigley: *Yubaba: Alright! You win! Get out of my sight! *Colonel Muska: My eyes! I can't see!!! No! NOOO!!!! *Cat King: *The Witch of the Waste: *Doctor Phillium Benedict: Get your hands off the suit, you classless feeb ! I am the former secretary of education. *Br'er Fox: Oh no indeed! Look out! Now wait a second! Oh no, please don't! Look out, Stop! right There! *Prince John: Ooh, you eel in snake’s clothing! *Captain Gantu: Grand Councilwoman, let me explain. *Jadis the White Witch: That's impossible. *Miraz: I'll deal with you when this is over. *Queen Narissa: How about this? "And they all lived happily ever after." Well, at least I did. *Madame Medusa: There goes my diamond. *Madam Mim: I hate sunshine! I Hate Horrible Wholesome Sunshine!!!! I Hate... Hate. Hate... Hate... Hate Sunshine!!!! *Yzma: (Kronks New Groove) Aw, how cute. *Tex Richman: You're breaking the law! I own that name! *The Moopets: Hey, Richman! We had a deal! Yeah, for reallies! Yeah, you owe us money, man! What the wocka?! *Jacoby: No fair! *Lampwick: (screams) AAAAAGHHH! I've been double-crossed! Help! Help! Somebody Help! I've been framed! Help! Please, you've gotta help me. Oh, be a pal. Call that beetle. Call anyone!... Mama? MAAAAMAAAAAAA!!... *Maleficent: Now shall you deal with me, O Prince, and all the powers of Hell! *Oogie Boogie: Now look what you've done. My bugs. My bugs. My bugs, my bugs, my bugs. *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed: Shenzi: Friends? I thought he said we were the enemy. Banzai: Yeah! That's what I heard. Both: Ed? *Helga Sinclair: Nothing personal. *Green Goblin: (Spider-Man, 2002) Peter... don't tell Harry. *Nuka: I'm sorry, mother. I tried what I could, well at least I finally got your attention didn't I. *Bartholomew: Oh Ratigan, oh Ratigan, you're the tops and that's that...Oh dear. to Ratigan, to Ratigan, to Ratigan... the world's greatest- *Fidget: No! Not me! Wait! I can't fly! I can't fly! *Sa'luk: The Hand of Midas is mine! And Also the life of your Brat. What are you staring at? *The Cyclops: ME! BITE OFF! HEAD! HAHAHA!!!! *Willie the Giant: Come back here! Come back here! *Blackbeard: Trickster! Devil! *Captain Hook: SMEE!!!! SMEEEEEEEE!!!!! *Cruella De Vil: (101 Dalmatians, 1961) You idiots! You fools! You imbeciles! (crying) (101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure) Spots?! Ha, ha, ha! I do see spots you know! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! They're Everywhere! Ha, ha, ha, ha, spots, spots, spots, spots, Spots!!! *Edgar: You're going to Timbuktu if it's the last thing I do. *Mr. Snoops: *The Ringmaster: *Ripslinger: Crophopper!, NOOO!!!! *Johnny Worthington: Hey! Where are you going? *King Candy/Turbo: You fools! Why are you going in the light-light—ooh... oh... No! nonono No! No! Yes! No Yes! Yes! No! Hoo-hoo! Go into the light-AAAGGGHHH!!! *Hans: Anna?! But she froze your heart! *The Duke of Weselton: Weselton!, It's Weselton! *Bill Cipher: STANLEY!!! *Dami (Peoplesaurus): The time has begun Allias, your earth will soon be dust and i will kill that wooly mammoth! *Robert Callaghan: Abigail.